


Shut Up

by an_ardent_rain



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ardent_rain/pseuds/an_ardent_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he didn’t say any of that.  What he said instead, after a moment of wide-eyed panic, was “I bet my mouth would shut with your dick in it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot less sexy stuff (read: none actually!) than the summary would indicate. Mostly it is Yosuke being awkward! And one smooch!

He probably shouldn’t have tried to do this while Yu was studying, Yosuke realized, feeling suddenly less than sure under the glare Yu levelled at him. He was… He was sure he wanted to do this, he thought, his mouth going dry. He’d been thinking about it for days, for what felt like _forever_ , going crazy with worry and anticipation until he couldn’t take it, until he _knew_ , and he was as sure about this as he’d been about anything. He was scared, yes, but the alternative was worse - living with this new knowledge heavy inside of him, always wondering, always _wanting_ , and never knowing if that hot spark of desire in the pit of his stomach could ever be reciprocated.

“Uh…, sorry partner,” Yosuke said, rubbing the back of his neck, knowing full well he sounded a little sheepish Yu stared at him a moment longer, then nodded, in that mature, regal way of his, as though the problems of the kingdom had been laid to rest and Yosuke, the jester, unnecessary to Yu’s perfect new regime, was _dismissed_. “I guess I should study, too.” Even though that’s the last thing we wanted to do.

Yu nodded and said “Yes you should,” then turned back to his book. Yosuke looked at his own sparse notes, then at his book, trying to force some sort of studious mood. He pretended for a long moment to be engrossed in his work, but he was too keyed up and nervous to sit still, to be silent.

“They’re really piling on the work, though,” he said, just to fill the quiet of the room, to try to distract himself from the reason he came. “I don’t know how you can keep up with it all.”

Yu made a noise that was as close to a grunt as possible while still being dignified.

“Seriously,” Yosuke said, balling up a sheet of paper he’d ripped out of a notebook. “It’s impressive how you can have so many friends, and part-time jobs, and then still make top of the class.”

“Maybe it’s because I study,” Yu said. He did not turn to look at Yosuke that time, but his shoulders bowed up like an angry cat. “Quietly.”

“Right,” Yosuke breathed. He tapped his fingers on his book a few times before he realized he was doing it. Yu either hadn’t noticed yet or was giving Yosuke a few moments to settle down before he fussed at him again. Yosuke threw the ball of paper up into the air and then caught it again. He hadn’t balled it neatly and it was wasn’t weighted evenly so the trajectory wasn’t smooth. He threw it a few more times, catching it again and again with a light _snick_ of sound as the paper hit his hand. He had given up completely on studying - there would be no point in trying it, he wasn’t going to remember anything. All he could think about was Yu.

Yosuke chanced a look at the back of Yu’s head. He was pretty hot, actually, it wasn’t a complete surprise Yosuke found him so attractive. Well… To Yosuke it had been a bit of a surprise, but in the grand scheme of things, out of all the guys that could have possibly inspired such new, unsettling feelings, it made sense it was Yu. They were best friends - close in a way Yosuke had never been to anyone before. They were partners. And Yu was…

Yeah, he was hot.

Yosuke could admit that to himself, could admit that the feelings that’d cropped up, while pretty unmistakably romantic - and so damn sappy, Chie could never find out about this - were also tinged with a surprising physical awareness. Every smile suddenly filled him with a new, uncomfortably familiar sort of heat. He noticed Yu’s hands, the length of his fingers, the smooth skin drawn over his knuckles and the delicate knob of bone at his wrist. He noticed the curve of his ear, the pale column of his throat, the sliver of creamy skin exposed every time his shirt rode up. Those were the kinds of things he’d notice on a girl, and it scared the hell out of him, the first time he’d caught himself cataloging a list of things that made him flush when he thought about them on his _best friend_.

It seemed weird. It was probably weird, right? Or, Yosuke had realized with increasing dread, it was pretty damn normal if you were attracted to the person. And Yosuke wasn’t attracted to Yu. He… probably wasn’t. Mostly wasn’t. On the third time he’d caught himself staring at the soft, pink bow of Yu’s mouth he had to admit that he mostly definitely _was_.

He hadn’t noticed he’d started humming - out of nervousness, shit, there was no way he was going to be smooth about this was he - until Yu turned to face him, looking actually angry. “Yosuke,” he said. “Could you please just shut your mouth for a few minutes while I study?”

Yosuke’s mind blanked out, filled suddenly with white noise. This was it, he told himself, mouth dry. He swallowed, his fingers twitching and he stared at Yu, their eyes locked. He could say it: tell him he was hot, that Yosuke thought about him all the time, that nothing mattered to Yosuke like he did, that Yosuke cared so damn much, that all he wanted was to touch him just for a second, just long enough to feel the heat of his skin beneath his fingertips…

But he didn’t say any of that. What he said instead, after a moment of wide-eyed panic, was “I bet my mouth would shut with your dick in it.”

Which.

Had not been what he intended to say at all. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to do that, no matter how attractive he found Yu. Well, no, he did want to do that, it would be okay if it was Yu, it would probably be great if it was Yu, but he wasn’t exactly okay with figuring out what wanting that said about him.

Yu’s face morphed from annoyance to shock in less than a second. His mouth opened and he tilted his head a little, gearing up to speak, but after a full second he just blinked twice and then shut his mouth again.

This was not going like Yosuke had hoped it would. 

“Ha ha!” he said, loudly, getting up off Yu’s couch. He ran a hand through his hair and reminded himself that putting his headphones over his ears mid-conversation was just rude and not actually going to fix things. It would make him feel a hell of a lot better, though. “Wow, partner, you sure fell for that one! That was a… That was a joke. Total joke. I don’t want to…” His eyes slid away and he rubbed his hands together. “Do that.”

“Um.”

Yu still looked close to shock and Yosuke was sweating, because he had no idea how to salvage the situation. “Yeah, no way, not something I want to do. Ever. Not at all. That would be…” He tried to put on the best disgusted face he could. “That would be awful. Terrible.” Yu was still staring at him. “N-not because it’s you, though! I mean, if someone had to do that, I… I bet it wouldn’t be as bad if it was you. Yeah! Yeah, I’m sure somebody will actually want that, not just joke about it. Somebody’ll see how nice you are, and how good looking and they’ll - “

“Yosuke.” 

His eyes snapped back to Yu, who licked his lips and blinked a few more times.

“I can put studying off for awhile if I’m getting a blow job out of it.”

Yosuke made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “Y-Yu… !”

Yu turned his head and smothered his laugh with a cough. This was not helping Yosuke feel any better about the situation. “I’m sorry,” he said. He sounded contrite but Yosuke didn’t really believe it. He stood up, skating his palms across his thighs, and Yosuke took a nervous step backwards. “You’re right,” Yu said. “That was a funny joke.” His smile was soft and his eyes were fixed on Yosuke in a way they never had been before. “But.” He bit his lip and Yosuke tried very, very hard not to stare when he did. “I think there are probably other ways I could get you to shut your mouth.” 

And Yosuke didn’t know what he meant at all, still keyed-up from what had been the most botched love confession ever. “P-partner? I don’t - “

But then Yu kissed him. 

Yosuke gasped, and didn’t say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I like new friends, find me on [tumblr](http://librarian-repellent.tumblr.com)!


End file.
